


Ship to Wreck

by bxcky_barnes



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-07-16 19:50:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7282354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bxcky_barnes/pseuds/bxcky_barnes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Tony is left behind to look after the family that Steve gave up</p><p>(That was lame sorry, it's set after Captain America Civil War and Tony has to deal with his and Steve's children and stuff happens)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfiction, I haven't wrote in a while so I'm still a bit rusty but I hope you enjoy! The first one is just a chapter to introduce what is happening, especially the first half, and most of the first half is from memory, so I hope you enjoy!!!!

A falling star fell from your heart and landed in my eyes  
I screamed aloud, as it tore through them  
And now it's left blind  
\- Cosmic Love, Florence and the Machine 

Tony saw Steve leave with Bucky. Tony wanted to get up, to yell at Steve and Bucky, to scream at Steve as to why he betrayed Tony, to question his partner whether he knew what he was doing to his children. Tony wanted to beg him to stay, to apologise for all he had done. But Tony had no energy, he couldn't even move. 

Tony knew that if Steve took one more blow that he would have been dead. 

Tony knew he should try and get help, try and make a signal, or see if there was a way to communicate with others, but he was numb, and he couldn't even move even if he wanted to.

Tony's mind began to wonder, to when Peter first moved into Steve and Tony's home, how shy he was. Tony remembered their first holiday to Cyprus, he remembered helping Peter with his homework and Steve training with him (light training, Tony always insisted). Tony remembered when they adopted Sarah as a baby, after finding out that not only was she abandoned, she was nameless. Tony just looked at her and saw Steve.

Tony smiled weakly, despite his predicament, his eyes closed with exhaustion. Part of Tony just wanted to give up and slip into to infinite slumber that threatened his subconscious, but another, more dominant part wanted him to get back up and go back to his children - Steve may have left them but he certainly wouldn't!

Tony reopened his eyes, to see a black dot in the distance coming closer towards him. Panic took hold of Tony's body, unknowing if it were friend or foe. 

.

Peter looked around at the rest of the people on the helicarrier, anxiety keeping him on high alert.

"Is there no way you can hurry this up?" Peter demanded, looking at the nameless agents around him.

"Peter we are going as quick as we can! Now please calm down!" A blonde woman said, who Peter had no recognition of.

"How dare you! You my dad could be - could be" Peter was unable to finish his sentence as a sob had threatened to break out.

"Peter, please calm down, we are not to know of how your father is" Vision comforted, sitting down next to the teenager.

"Vision, I just don't know what to do, I mean dad may be dead, and, and Steve" Peter spat out, "just left!"

"You can't be completely sure of that yet, you can't just assume" Vision said, trying to be the voice of reason.

"Well what else would have happened? Steve left the shield and left with Bucky." The teen ran a hand through his hair, "I have Sarah to think about too, she's only 5, what if Tony is dead - we'll be orphans again"

"No one will allow you two to become orphans and if anything were to happen you'd be in Pepper or Rhodey's care, even I'm put down incase of an emergency! Now King T'challa said that Tony will survive, that he is not fatally injured!"

Peter rolled his eyes, knowing that he will get nowhere and turned around, going on to his phone.

.

The helicarrier landed outside, and the opening slowly went down. Tony was close enough to see Peter begin running out. Tony gathered the remaining strength he had and sat up and called out to Peter.

Peter saw his father through the gap in the wall and he ran faster, uncaring of the way his muscles burned. He ran over to Tony's limp body.

"Dad are you okay?" Peter asked, hysterical.

Tony opened his eyes, and looked into his sons eyes, that were beginning to fill with tears.

Agents entered the room, spreading around to scout the area. Vision floated over to them, kneeling next to father and son.

"Peter we need to bring him to the helicarrier so he can get help" Vision said, putting his hand on Peter's back.

Peter nodded and got up, as Vision picked up Tony's limp body, and followed on the way back to the helicarrier.

.

The helicarrier was filled with hustle and bustle, as doctors and nurses moved around Tony. Peter sat on a chair in a corner watching them move about, first trying to remove the suit.

The space was filled with tension as nurses started to put IV tubes into Tony and started taking his vitals. The heart rate monitor he had just been plugged into starred beeping like crazy, his rate jumping from dangerously low to incredibly high.

Peter spotted two doctors in the corner whispering to each other, looking concerningly at Tony. Anxiety knotted in Peter's stomach, and he found himself beginning to shake as he tried to stand up. Peter somehow managed it and walked towards the door. The boy took a few steps out of the room before his legs give out under him and he collapses in tears.

The blonde agent from earlier spotted him, and rushed towards him in concern, "Peter, are you okay?", she put her arm around him as she knelt be beside him.

"No! My dad's doing badly, he may not make it, according to some of the doctors, and Pops has just left us with - with Bucky" he spat out the man's name, " so no, I am not in fact doing ok." Peter looked up at the blonde and frowned at her, "I'm sorry, but who are you?"

"My name's Sharon Carter, and I used to work for Shield, and I'm friends with your father Steve" Sharon said, smiling warmly at the teenager.

"Oh." Peter said, remembering Steve telling him about the woman, how fond of her, he was.

"Well I have to go sort some things out, but I'll come over when we land, go get some rest" Sharon instructed, patting the boys back.

Peter nodded and got up slowly, "OK, I'll go find Vision."

They walked out of the corridor together and then went their separate ways.

Peter walked down to Vision's area and he saw the android staring into space.

"Vision, can I come in?" Peter asked, knocking softly.

"You can" Vision said turning towards Peter.

"I - I didn't want to be  alone, I was wondering if I could stay here" Peter asked shyly.

"Of course" Vision said, moving to make room for Peter.

"What do you think of what's happened? I don't know what to think" Peter sighed, "I want to try and forgive Pops, but then I think of what he did to dad, I remember that he didn't even bother to listen to the reason's and I think of how he chose Bucky over his family and I -" Peter broke off, tears falling down his face.

"I feel the same, this whole situation was blown out of proportion, none of us truly wanted to hurt anyone, but we let our own agendas get between us" Vision sighed, looking out of the window at the stormy sky. "I don't know what caused the fight in Siberia, it was to my belief that your dad was going to try and help but then something happened."

Vision looked at Peter, and pushed down his own worries and upset, "get some sleep, I'll wake you if anything changes or we land"

Peter looked at Vision and smiled slightly, "thank you, Vision"

Vision smiled back, and went to sit on a chair at the desk, leaving the bed for Peter.

-

The android looked down at the human boy and sighed. He never thought that the argument between the avengers would have gotten so far. It all blew up so quickly, one minute it was just tension, and then they were fighting in the airport, then it escalated to the fight between Steve, Tony and Bucky, which no one knew the meaning of.

Vision felt terrible for Steve and Tony's children. Sarah was so young, too young, for this all to be happening to her. And Peter. Peter always says that he is old enough, that he is all grown up because he is Spiderman, but Vision could see the pain that he was in. He wished that there was a way that all this could have happened without it affecting everything, that it could sort it out, but obviously that wasn't meant to be.

Now he'll just have to try and heal Tony and look after him and his kids, whilst all the broken relationships with the other relationships somehow sorted themselves out. Vision thought to himself, he may only be a year old, but he is already too old for this.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm going out. I'm going to drink myself to death,  
And in the crowd, I see you with someone else  
I brace myself, because I know it's going to hurt  
But I like to think at least things can't get any worse"  
\- Hurricane Drunk, Florence and the Machine

 

 

Peter wakes up slowly, glancing around the white hospital room that his father had been in for the last two months, much to Tony's distain.

At the present time Tony was asleep in the hospital bed, connected to a lot of wires. Curled into the man's side was his little girl Sarah, who had hardly left his side since Tony went into hospital.

Peter stood up and rolled his shoulders, stiff from sleeping on a chair for the last two weeks. Peter looks over his family, then quietly leaves the room. Peter had been meaning to go home and pick up some clothes for himself and Sarah. He called Happy to pick him up, as he went to the cafeteria to get a coffee.

Peter's phone buzzes, and for once in the last few weeks it's not Steve trying to get Peter to talk to or meet him.

Happy: I'm here, in the inside car park.

.

Peter walks towards the black Mercedes that Happy seemed to love, to Peter's shock. He is half way, when a figure steps out of the shadows. 

Steve.

They look at each other for a minute, no one speaking. The only noise being pipes in the roof, which were creaking.

Steve breaks the silence with a cough, "Peter, how are you?" Steve tried to take a step towards his son, but Peter only backed away.

Peter snorted. "Me? I'm fine. How is dad though? He's not fine. He barely survived." Peter all but hissed at his father, backing up further.

Steve rubbed his hand across his face, stubble settled onto his usually pristine face. "Look, I - I didn't mean for it to go that far, me and your father got ahead of -"

"You and dad got ahead of yourselves? No, you got ahead of yourself, when you didn't even try to listen and abandoned your family!" Peter's voice cracked at the end, tears filling the fifteen year old's eyes. "Weren't we good enough for you? Even after -"

Steve and Peter had not heard Happy walk up behind them.

"Pete, it's time to go," Happy placed a hand on Peter's arm, gently pull didn't him away. They began to walk to the Mercedes that Happy had driven when 

Steve called out:  
"Wait, how's, how is Sarah doing?"

Peter began to reply when Happy turned around abruptly, "Sarah? Sarah is distraught, she has hardly left her fathers side for the last two months, Pepper has to force her to eat! She is so scared that something will happen to Tony that she refuses to even leave the hospital room - only leaving for the toilet or for a shower. Oh and if you cared at all, Pepper has had to take time of work, not only because of Tony being in critical condition, but also because Colonel Rhodes is disabled. So how dare you have the audacity come back here after running away to Wakanda and confront your child, when he, Pepper and I have been the ones trying to fix the mess that you and your little gang have caused. Because we will have to clean up after you, as usual, whilst you avoid all responsibility!"

Peter and Steve looked in shock at Happy, but all the latter did was walk quickly to the car, with the teen following behind.

Steve was left in the near empty car park whilst the black car speed off. 

"Dude! That was awesome! You totally gave it to him" Peter gasped in between his chuckles, as he pushed down his own anger and grief.

"Well someone had to kiddo" Happy smiled at the youngster softly, happy to see the boy smiling after the last few horrible months he had been having.

"I just can't believe you're driving this joke of a car, to be honest" Peter grinned, looking at Happy to see his annoyed reaction. 

Happy stopped the car and drove to the side of the road. "Well if you don't like it, then walk"

.

It was night, and Peter had fallen asleep, deciding to stay home for the night, too exhausted to go back to the hospital. 

Happy decided he would stay the night too, in case Peter needed him. When he finally, settled on the couch, the worry that had been tugging on his mind came to the front.

What was Steve doing back? Was he even allowed back? Or did he not even leave in the first place.

Sighing, Happy reached for his phone and went through his contacts until he found 'Natasha', a number he wasn't supposed to use, unless it was an emergency. 

Happy thought this was an emergency - a fugitive that had tried to kill Tony only two months ago was back, god only knowing what he really wanted, his actual agenda.

Happy pressed call before he could talk himself out of the seemingly cold spy. He listened to the beeps as the phone waited to be picked up. On the final one Natasha picked up.

"Who is this?" Natasha said straight away, voice harsh and clipped.

Happy frowned, knowing this was not going to be an easy conversation, "Natasha hey, it's Happy, Tony's-"

"I know who you are," her voice was slightly more soft, "Do you need anything? Is everything okay?"

The wellbeing of Tony hung in the air between them, the red head unwilling to mention his condition. 

"No, no everything is fine, it's just that Steve has shown up at the hospital that Tony's at and-"

Once again Happy was interrupted, this time by Natasha swearing angrily.

"The stupid man, he can't listen to anyone but himself" Natasha sighed, and Happy could hear the weariness in her voice, "I'm so sorry, he asked if he  
could go see Peter or Sarah at least, but both me and King T'challa refused, knowing it would only cause more problems. That was a week ago, he must  
have left yesterday, with Sam. Neither of them had been seen since yesterday morning."

Happy sat up, sleep leaving his body, "You didn't think of mentioning this before?"

"Sam and Steve usually go on hikes, so we assumed that was where they disappeared to. T'challa and I told the Avengers to keep quiet until everything  
calmed down, but as usual they only listened to themselves." Natasha cleared her throat, "Happy don't worry, none of the others are going to leave, and I'll come over myself to drag Steve and Sam back."

"You better Ms. Romanov, because if they even lay a harmful hand on Tony or his children, I will kill them myself."

The line was silent for a minute until Natasha said, "Understood", then the line went flat.

Happy pressed his hands to his temple, and not for the first time wondered why he couldn't of taken the job of being Britney Spears' bodyguard.

.

Steve arrived back at the run down motel that he and Sam were staying in. Steve sighed as he let himself in, and he looked around at the grubby room, and his eyes stopped at Sam, on one of the single beds. Sam was sitting up, but had his pillow propped up, obviously he planned to weight for Steve to get home.

Steve tried to close the door as quietly as he could, but he didn't manage it, as Sam's eyes snapped open.

"Steve, how did it go?" Sam asked, getting up.

"Terrible. I didn't realise that Tony was so injured, he's been in the hospital for the last two months." Steve's body began to shake as sobs raked his body. "I did that to him, me! My husband. I just don't know what to do," by the end of the sentence he had started crying properly.

Sam looked at the super soldier, unable to believe what he was seeing. He'd never seen Steve show so much emotion. Sam walked over to the man on the bed and wrapped his arm around him, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Steve's breath hitched as he tried to control his sobbing. "Well I went to the compound, and it was empty, it looked as though it hasn't been entered in a long time. The tower was empty too. I went to the hospital on a whim, just in case, I never thought he would be there. I wasn't allowed in the room, but Tony is in critical condition" Steve paused, as he cried silently. 

Sam's eyes were filled with sympathy as he rubbed Steve's back, "I'm so sorry. What else happened?"

Steve carried on, in a gruff voice "I thought that if I waited in the car park that someone who knew Tony would come along, and I was right. An hour into waiting Peter walked out, to Happy. I stopped him halfway. We had an argument, and then Happy came to take Peter away, to go home." Steve sighed, and wiped away his tears. "Sam, he's so angry at me. Peter's distraught. I never realised that it was going to be this bad."

"Well, at first - it may not have been as bad, as it wasn't personal, but then after Siberia, it got a whole lot more complicated"

Steve looked up at Sam, "Do you think it was a bad idea? To even come back I mean. I know we weren't supposed to, but I just don't know what to do. I need to fix things. They're my family."

"Don't take this the wrong way, but it probably didn't seem that way to Tony and your kids." Sam paused, pondering. "Was it a mistake to come back? Maybe. But now that you've come back, you have to make it right. They aren't going to come to you. But, are you willing to suck up your pride and admit you were wrong?"

"Yes, of course. It's just- I don't know what came over me, getting Bucky back, and then having to confront Tony over his parents. Something in me snapped."

"Yeah well, now you have to make up for it," Sam said, getting up to go to bed. Sam couldn't help fully, especially as he didn't fully know what happened, he just knew that they had conflicting views, and an argument that went too far.

Sam didn't think that was the whole truth, but he knew he wouldn't leave his best friend. Particularly after Bucky was put in cyro.

Steve laid down as Sam closed the light.

.

Natasha zipped her bag up, that she had quickly filled. She hurried to the door, in a rush to get to the airplane that was waiting for her, to get Steve and Sam. 

As she walked - not ran or jogged, WALKED, she bumped into T'challa. She stopped and bowed her head, in respect. King T'challa was aware of the situation, and had leant her his private airplane, in an effort to help Tony stay comfortable. And safe.

"Are you off now, Miss Romano?" T'challa smiled softly at her, having grown fond of the red head. 

"Yeah, and hopefully I'll be able to get there by morning, American time." She stated looking at him.

"If you have any problems, let me know," the young King said.

"Of course, and if any of the others bother you, tell me when I come back, I'll sort them out," this time Natasha smiled, her face softening, her youth showing. 

"Absolutely Miss Romanov, have a safe trip."

"Thank you," Natasha nodded at him and walked off.

When Natasha walked out of the corridor that they were in, she breathed out, and her heart fluttered a bit. 

T'challa smiled to himself after she left, as he watched her walk out. He headed down to where the other Avengers were, wanting to see if they are comfortable. 

Natasha entered the airplane, and sat down. She closed her eyes and tried to control the anger and the guilt that was trying to swallow her whole. 

She knew that when she saw Steve and Sam, she couldn't let her emotions over run her. 

And she knew she had to apologise to Tony, for not being there in Siberia, for leaving him by himself (she didn't regret letting Steve and Bucky go, just for the way it turned out). For running away after the fight, and for going straight to Wakanda, not even checking up on him. Even T'challa had in his busy schedule of being a king and a superhero/warrior.

She knew nothing was going to be down, so she tried to sleep, before she had to face her problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the second chapter :) I have school, so i'm not sure on how often I'll be able to update, but i will try my hardest. I wanted people to be able to see things more from Steve's pov, so I included him in it. I couldn't help but bring Natasha into it too. I'm like 40% sure i know where this is going, I'm just going to go with it, i need to clean a few things up - with the accords etc. 
> 
> My instagram is a Bucky/Sebastian/Marvel account, so follow me! It's @/bxckybarnes  
> I'd love if you commented :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a notice: I've added a bit extra to chapter one at the end if any of you want to go check it out! Enjoy!!

You made a deal, and now it seems you have to offer up  
But will it ever be enough? (Raise it up, raise it up)  
It's not enough (Raise it up, raise it up)  
\- Rabbit Heart (Raise it up), Forence and the Machine.

Natasha walked into the motels lobby, and looked around the grubby entry way. Her eyes landed on the desk with a petite man behind it. 

Natasha walked towards him and fixed a harsh glare on him, "Do you know whether two men have been in here? One tall and big built with blonde hair and blue eyes, the other average height, African American?"

The man stuttered a bit, "I'm not allowed to give out this information, company policy"

Natasha rolled her eyes and leant over the table, "how about you give it to me willingly or I knock on every door looking for them?"

His eyes widened considerably and said, "well two men of that description came in yesterday. They are in Room 35"

"Thank you!" Natasha said sweetly to the man, "I really appreciate it"

With that done she followed the signs which said the door numbers. When she reached Room 35, she paused and breathed in and out. Natasha placed a form hand on the door handle and lifted her foot up and kicked it swiftly.

The door slammed open and she was welcomed to the sight of the two men facing each other from the beds in a discussion. They both jumped up and took defensive positions.

"Natasha?" Steve gulped, relaxing his pose, Sam following in turn. "What are you doing here?"

Rage sparked behind Natasha's eyes. "What am I doing here? How dare you! What the fuck are YOU doing here?" Steve was starting to reply when she interrupted him, "do you know what, don't answer that. Tony has been in hospital, HOSPITAL," her voice broke as she shouted, "and you think it will be a good idea to confront his son? What the hell were you thinking?"

Both men looked shocked, gaping at the red head. Sam stepped forward to try and talk but Natasha cut him off.

"Don't you dare! You Sam? What were you thinking letting Steve do this. Do not tell me that it's because you would 'follow Steve into anything' because that's bullshit and you and I both know it. What were you thinking that this was a good idea? You're the therapist, did you not think that this would be traumatising for Peter? Or what if Sarah was there as well?"  
Sam cleared his throat, "Do I agree with what Steve did? No, not completely. But I know that if Steve could, he would take it back. He's been fighting to get Bucky back for the last few years, and his emotions got the better of him. I don't agree with wht he did, and Steve knows this and wants to fight for a second chance."  
"I wasn't sure what would happen when I came here, but I need to see my kids, I wanted to at least try to make it better." Steve said, his blue eyes earnest.  
"Well coming here and confronting your son at a hospital is not he way to do it! You are the one that has walked out of this Steve whilst Tony is lying in a hospital bed. You should have thought this through!"  
The air filled with anger as the blonde supersoldier stood up. "Well they are my kids too! I may have made a mistake but you can't stop me from seeing them!"  
"Steve, they don't want to see you! Peter is livid with you, Sarah can't stop crying, asking why her Papa did this to her Daddy! So you can't just come here and expect everyone just to do what you say because that's what you want! Another time you may have got what you want because you're Captain America, the big hero," Steve winced at this, Natasha's words cutting into him. Natasha walked up to him, and jabbed his chest accusingly. "But not this time! You took it too far. The fight was over, he came to help! Instead of fighting him Steve, you should have tried to console him, hold him down. Of course you didn't do that though, no that would have been seen as you being weak. You're own ego and stubborness has ripped your family apart! I hope you are happy with yourselves!"  
The two men looked at Natasha in shock, as they saw her emotional guard come down and saw how angry she truly is.  
Steve tried to talk, but Natasha interrupted. "You are going to get on an airplane back to Wakanda, no if's or but's and you are going to stay there. Even with Tony in hospital he is making changes to the Sokovia Accords. You will stay there until the changes are done, unless you are urgently needed. Do you understand me?" She looked at the men, with anger filled eyes. If looks could kill both would've been dead and in the ground by now. "If I hear that one of you imbeciles have even fucking thought about coming back here, I will personally go and arrest you myself, and you do not want to deal with me. Now there is a plane leaving at 3:00pm, I expect you to be on it."  
Steve looked down and sighed. "Fine." Natasha began to walk out of the room, when Steve stepped forward. "Nat, I honestly didn't mean for it to go so far. I want them to know how god-damn sorry I am."  
Natasha looked at him, and then smirked, "Swearing now? How shocking. I'll tell them that but it won't mean much."

-

The hallway is silent as Natasha walks down it. Well for a hospital at least. There was the beeping of machines, and a few whispers between doctors, but apart from that, not much was happening. That was why when she heard shouting coming from the room that Tony was kept in that she took her gun out and went into stealth mode.

The room that Tony is in is crowded. There are two doctors, Bruce ('Bruce is back?', Natasha thought to herself), Peter standing up next to the bed, Sarah, Pepper, three nurses, and the one and only Tony in the bed. All of them, even Sarah, were yelling trying to have the upper hand. This also meant that none of them realised that Natasha was their, pointing a gun into the room. Natasha shouldn't have been shocked, of course something would be going on with Tony. Sarah was the first one to see Natasha there and she ran over, breaking up the shouting.

"Aunty Nat, Aunty Nat." The blonde girl called running over. Natasha put her gun away with just enough time to pick up Sarah and spin her round.

"Sarah! How's my favourite niece doing?" Natasha smiled at the little girl. She would never tell any of the Avengers this, but Sarah was her favourite, with the little girl always saying she wanted to be just like her Aunt Nat when she grows up.

"Tired. I've been having nightmares." Sarah's eyes were glazed over, and she leant into Natasha's neck.

The occupants in the room were looking at Natasha. Tony broke into a smile, "Natasha, always with guns blazing."

"Well, I thought from all the shouting that something was going wrong, but no, just you being a drama queen. As usual." Nat grinned at him.

"Well there is a fuss seeing as I want to go home but I'm stuck here." Tony said, raising his eyebrows in a comedic way.

A man in a white coat, a doctor, stepped forward and sighed, "I'm afraid Mr Stark you can't, you are simply not well enough! You need to take your health more seriously!"

"I am! That's why I have my own personal doctor!" Tony exclaimed, waving at Bruce. Bruce smiled and nodded, looking at the doctor, as if saying sorry for Tony's behaviour.

Pepper sighed loudly, "how about Tony stays til the end of the week, and then he goes home with hospital equipment and that Dr. Banner can use to help Tony?"

The doctor pushed up his glasses and looked at his colleague, we'll think about it, we'll see how you are tomorrow afternoon."

Tony looked as though he was about to complain but Pepper stepped in first. "That is brilliant! We appreciate it so much Dr. Smith."

The man nodded and he walked out of the room, his colleagues filing out after him.

"Well that was fun!" Tony grinned looking around at everyone. He was propped up on the hospital bed and he placed his hands behind his head, looking like a smug arsehole. "Now I'm thinking of a change of scenary."

Bruce sighed and grinned down at his chaotic friend, "where are you thinking?"

"Nothing outrageous, my green monster, just to my house in New York." Tony said, looking fondly to his friend. "I've missed you, I've had no one to science with. You can have a room in the same hall as mine and the kids."

Bruce laughed, "brilliant, this is exactly why I came back, to babysit your kids!"

Tony laughed too, "we'll put you in a pinny, just like Jarvis!" Tony's faced creased in pain as he leant forward and clutched his side. Pepper and Peter walked towards him in worry. "I'm fine, I just can't laugh."

Pepper sighed, and stoked Tony's hair. "I wish you were more careful! I wish I could put a baby monitor on you so I knew what you were doing all the time."

"Well Pepps, I'm pretty sure you wouldn't want to see what I'm doing all of the time" Tony joked, raising his eyebrow.

"Ugh" Peter groaned, rolling his eyes.

Natasha laughed too, only Tony would end up saying a dirty joke after a heartfelt comment.

"Is that really appropriate with your kids in the room?" Pepper said. "And you Bruce can stop laughing!" But at this point she'd begun laughing too.

Soon they were all laughing, even little Sarah, and Tony's hospital room was feeled with joy. Natasha looked at Tony, and smiled to herself; the decision to send Steve and Sam back was the right decision.

-

Nat walks up to the large house whilst raising her eyebrows. She didn't know why she was shocked, she knew that Tony owned a house other than the one in Malibu and the tower, but she didn't know the extent of how big the house was. The pictures on Tony's file did not do it justice. 

The drive was filled with two large vans, both filled with furniture and clothes. They were supposed to start at 10:00am but they had already obviously started without her as the vans were being slowly emptied. She saw Vision floating above everyone else carrying the boxes that were needed for the upper floors, as he flew through the walls. Peter was also there helping, however he wasn't carrying anything particularly heavy, most likely from Tony's instructions. Tony being the paranoid man he was, (and rightly so, Natasha thought) the other people helping were from Stark Industries that Tony knew and trusted.

Natasha walked up to the first van and saw piles of boxes on boxes with labels like 'clothes', 'toys', 'fragile', 'very fragile', and 'only Natasha handle this fragile'. This made her laugh. She grabbed two boxes of the 'clothes' and walked inside. She gazed around the hallway that she walked into and frowned. How the hell was she going to find anything here? She set of to the general direction to where it seemed everyone was going and she ended up in the kitchen. She set her boxes down in the corner and made to restart when she heard a "Aunt Nat" and Sarah came running up to her.

"Hi honey, how are you doing?" Natasha smiled at the little girl.

"I'm good. Guess what!" The little girl giggled, smiling from ear to ear.

"Hm.... Did you.... grow?" The little girl shook her head from side to side and smiled. "No? Did you... realise you prefere me over your Daddy?" Sarah's laughter filled the room as she hung her head back with it. "No? Really? Then you'll just have to tell me."

"I have the biggest room, silly!" Sarah said, placing her hand into Natasha's. "Can I show you it?"

"Of course you can! I'll have to go back to bringing in boxes though, so we'd better be quick" Natasha told her.

The journey to her room wasn't as confusing as Nat expected it to be, considering how big the house is. The room Natasha entered was all of her nightmares into one single room: pink. Everywhere. Natasha shuddered internally, but smiled at Sarah, "I love it!"

The little girl grinned, "Thanks! I designed it myself."

Natasha wondered whether Steve and Tony were going to move into here. The room looked new, but not freshly painted within a few days, when the decision was for Tony to move here. A new wave of sadness swept through her as she realised the extent of the destruction caused, not only physically, but the relationships between people.

"Me and Papa did it together, we went to that big shop together too." Sarah looked up at Natasha and cocked her head, "why did Papa and Daddy fight? Why didn't he come back? Why did he try to kil-" Sarah didn't fiinish her sentence as she burst into tears. "Was it because of me? Does he n-not love me an-anymore?"

In that moment, Natasha's heart broke into pieces at the little girl sobbing. Natasha sat on the floor and hugged the girl to her. "You have to know honey, it was not your fault that your Papa did what he did. It was never about you. An old friend from his past came back, and in the heat of the moment, he made a few bad decisions." Natasha didn't agree with what Steve did, but she wasn't about to go slating him in front of his child. "Do you understand?"

The girl nodded and buried her head into Natasha's neck.

-

Peter walked to the kitchen for a glass of water. His emotions were a mess, he felt like any minute he was going to explode. He was just about keeping it together for Sarah and his Dad. He doesn't know whether he'll ever be able to forgive Steve. His anger runs through his veins, no matter how much he works out or tries to de-stress. Moving into the new house doesn't help either, as he is unsure of who to trust, and the hustle and bustle is just grinding on him.

Peter's about to walk out the kitchen when a woman's voice stops him. "Peter, how are you doing?"

Peter turns around and looks at Pepper, smiling softly at him. "I'm fine, just a bit... Fed up."

"Oh honey, I know the feeling." Pepper said empathetically. "There was soemthing I want to talk to you about though. You may not like it but me and your dad have already talked about this. You and Sarah are going to start school in two weeks." Pepper said. Peter could tell that Pepper thought that he was going to shout.

He smiled. "Of course, that's fine. We couldn't just give up on life forever, plus Sarah is missing her friends." Peter laughed a bit, "you sounded like my mother though, 'me and your dad', I was about to say is something happening between you two?"

"By God no!" Pepper exclaimed, her eyes widening dramatically. "Never," she shuddered.

"Well thank god for that!" Peter laughed. "Anyway, I'm going to go carry on unpacking."

"Have fun!" Pepper grinned as she watched the teenager walk out. "Oh, and Peter?" The boy stopped and turned round, "you've probably heard this so many times, but you can talk to me about anything, you know?"

Peter smiled, "OK, thanks."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this took me a bit longer to write then I thought. I'm happy with it, I'd appreciate feedback a lot :). I think with Nanowrimo I'll post maybe every 3-4 days as it turns out I have a lot too write. Thankfully I also have a brief plotline too, as before I was writing as I go.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy:) (Also, do you think the lyrics fit? I was thinking of maybe Kiss With a Fist, but I thought it may be a bit romantic? I was going to use the first few lines)

It was trapped between two lungs  
And my running feet could fly  
Each breath screaming: "We are all too young to die!"  
\- Between two lungs, Florence and the Machine.

 

The two black jeeps, one after another sped down the New York roads. It's blacked out windows concealing who was inside the vehicle.

"This is ridiculous. I don't understand why we're doing this in broad daylight." The blonde girl spoke in Russian to her team.

"Because, Valentina, Stark's just moved into his new house, and it his son Spiderman has gone back to school. Stark is bed ridden and there aren't going to be many people there to help him, meaning we can get what we want easily" The red head snapped, pulling her hair into a pony tail. "Do we need to go over the plan again?"

"No Izolda, we know by now, it's all we've been talking about for the past week!" Another lady dressed in black groaned.

"We'll tough! Practice makes perfect, and because we can't practice we can talk over it! So, we'll go through the front door, you, Renata will climb up the side of the house, whilst three of us will fight the people on the lower floors, and five of us will go on the upper floors to fight off anyone who will try to stop Renata. Meanwhile Renata, you will go to the little girl's room and take her. You must not harm her, just take her. Then, after we are sure that the girl is taken and securely in our hands, you will leave. If this works the way we want it too, then I will go and search the house, to try and find anything that will be of use. Is this understood?"

"Yes, Izolda," Valentina said, rolling her eyes.

Izolda's eyes blazed with anger and she took out her gun and placed it on the blonde's head, "talk with some respect!"

Valentia just looked into the older girls eyes eyes and smirked, "I'm sorry Izzy, will you ever forgive me?"

Izolda rolled her eyes and replaced her gun, "you're not worth the bullet."

-

Peter sighs with relief as school finally ends. He just wants to lie down in bed and sleep. It's not that he ever had that much trouble in school, no one was horrible to him, but all anyone was talking about was what happened between his parents, even two and a half months after. Luckily no one actually knew they were his parents, or else that would have made his day so much worse. Peter looked up to see the school bus slowly filling up, and hurried his pace, not wanting to walk home, which would take him an hour and a half in a human pace.

"Hey Parker!" Peter turned around to his best friend Jace walking towards him.

They hurried to the bus together. "Hey, what's up, what are you doing after school?"

"I have work at the mechanics, and then I'm going to finish all of the work from school." Jace said, wincing to the end of the sentence.

"Same, they gave me so much, and there is still so much to catch up on."

"Well, that's what happens when you're parents are superheroes, dude." Jace whispered, grinning at him.

Peter grinned back. Peter is still so thankful for Jace befriending him. It was two years ago when he first started coming to the New York Country, and he was miserable. Peter hadn't talked to anyone willingly for a week when he bumped into Jace, who just naturally started talking, and wouldn't stop. Since then, they've been stuck to each other's sides. Jace was also one of the only people to know who his parents are. Since what happened between his parents a few months ago, he had been in contact with him the whole time. Peter and him had a friendship that went past friendship, with Jace, Peter felt as though he was at home, as cheesily as it sounded. He didn't feel as if he needed to be one thing or another, he could just be himself.

They reached Jace's stop first, and they said their goodbyes. From here, it would be around a twenty minute bus ride home, and a five minute walk to the house.

-

What Peter saw next, he did not expect to. The front door was wide open, the wood splintering a bit in the middle, where he assumed it was kicked. The windows to the left of the house were smashed. He saw a woman on the rightside of the building climbing up the house.

This set Peter into motion and he ran into the house, hesitating only to see three women dressed in black fighting Natasha and Sharon, the room trashed. He runs upstairs and straight to Sarah's room, where he saw the woman climbing to. Peter sees Sarah at the door, her wide eyes staring unblinkingly at the woman climbing into the window. Peter swears and picks up the little girl and runs out of the door. He runs across the hall and up some stairs that leads to the attic.

"Sarah, you have to stay in here and HIDE! Do you understand me? There are bad people here" Peter said urgently, looking Sarah in the eyes as he let go of her. The toddler nodded and went further in to the attic. Peter quickly shut it and hurried out. Thankfully his room was only a few doors down and he quickly got the gadgets he needed, not having time to put the suit on. He grabbed the gun that Tony forced him to keep, for emergency's and ran out. By the time he came out he saw the woman who climbed through Sarah's window go into Tony's room.

Peter walked quietly towards the room, hoping to see what was going on before barging in. It did not look good. Rhodey, who must have been visiting Tony was thrown out of his wheelchair and was lying on the floor, unconscious it seemed. His dad was in bed, looking exhausted as his arm was stretched out, with the repulsor on his hand. There was 4 women in the room, two unconscious and two in fighting mode, as a blonde woman with her hair tied up fought Bruce, who was Hulk-ed out and the brown haired woman he'd seen earlier making her way to Tony. He walked foward and spun a web to her to stop her. He pulled his hand back and she turned around facing him.

He glared at her, "What the fuck are you doing here?"

The woman laughed at him and sneered. Her leg spun around and broke the web, and she went to take her gun out. However she didn't have time as he ran towards her and punched her. The woman retaliated in kicking him in the stomach.

The fight happened in fast speed for Peter as he fought the woman in black.

"Peter!" Natasha gasped, and he turned around for a moment to see Natasha and Sharon walking in.

"What's happening?" Peter asked, turning around to get back to fighting.

"No idea." Natasha replied.

From Peter's peripheral vision he saw his Dad being attacked, and he stopped in horror. When he went back into action though, tro try and save his dad, it was too late. He saw a foot coming towards his face, and he slammed back into the wall. He tried to stand up, but he felt shooting pains go down his leg, and saw that it had broken in the impact. Peter glanced around the room and saw 6 women in the room all dressed in black. The woman he'd been fighting walked towards him and pointed a pistol at him. Peter just began trying to move when he heard the gun shot go off, and he felt the pain ignite in his stomach.

Peter's vision dotted with black spots as he heard screams.

The last thing he saw was Natasha's face looking over him in panic.

-

Steve walked towards T'Challa's office. He wondered why he was being called, he was only back for a few days. He reached to door to the office and looked at the carvings in the door. No matetr how many times he would see this door, he would always be impressed with the carvings, a panther sitting on a rock in a forest. It was exquisite. He knocked on the door and waited.

"You can come in Mr Rogers." King T'Challa called out.

Steve walked in and bowed, looking at the man. Steve frowned, looking at the anxious look on T'Challa's face.

"How are you doing?" T'Challa asked, looking at Steve, as though he was trying to read his mind.

"Fine," Steve said. "A bit foolish if I'm being honest."

"Yes, it was unnecessary, you should have given it more time." T'Challa sighed. "Well, something has happened, and I am telling you in trust that you won't do anything stupid. Do you understand me?"

Steve nodded his head, "Of course."

"A couple of days ago, Tony's house in New York was attacked." Steve made to interrupt, but T'Challa waved him away. "No one died, the Hulk was there, Natasha, Sharon and Spiderman, your son, too. However, he was harmed, he was shot and has a broken leg and his recovering now in hospital. The intruders were Black Widow's. We don't fully understand their motive, but Peter said that one of them was climbing to Sarah's window. Myself and others are looking into this. You, however, are going to stay here. Even though Hawkeye and Antman are in a bad position, it has been agreed that they will come to protect the house and the people in it, especially Sarah."

"I need to go! Those are my children, my family!" Steve shouted standing up.

T'Challa stood up too, anger blazing in his eyes. "No you will not. I did not have to tell you! I was advised against it, but I still did, do not make me regret it. If you behave yourself and don't cause anymore trouble, I will think about letting you be of some use. However, for now you will remain here in Wakanda and keep to yourself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel a bit evil. I'm not one hundred percent sure where I'm going with the Black Widow's, they're not going to be the main focus of the story though. It's funny because as I write I keep on shipping Tony with everyone. Steve, T'Challa, Bruce, Pepper, even Natasha ffs. I need to reign myself in.


End file.
